


Coming Back to Her

by DarklyEvermore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BEHH, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Help, My First Fanfic, Violence, how do i do things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklyEvermore/pseuds/DarklyEvermore
Summary: The Scions of the Seventh Dawn have finally found Thancred, and Kyrie can't believe her eyes.  Can she forgive him for the silly promise that he broke?  And what will happen to them later?





	1. Coming Back to Her

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh I spent like a month binging Final Fantasy XIV and I just love Thancred. I love his character but you know. Dark mysterious rogues, what can I say. Soooo please please please, I want to know how this does~~~~ You have my thanks in advance!!e

__Kyrie’s jade eyes had widened severely once she had seen the rogue above the Scions.  Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest with relief, relief that Thancred was okay, that he was alive and well, just as Y'shtola was when she left the lifestream.  It was all she could do not to burst into tears as she watched him fight the leader of the Warriors of Darkness, and she moved over to help Krile and Alphinaud, her cousin, off the ground.  She was familiar with every move he made, her breath catching in her throat.  Alphinaud gripped her arm with a strong hand, nodding at her in thanks for the help.  Yet they stood by, only advancing when the Warriors if Darkness had retreated, Thancred turning their way.  When he spoke, the Scions nodded.  It wasn’t the time reacquaint.  They all spun in their heels and fled before the Gnath arrived.

 

Once they had arrived at a safe place, Kyrie strode towards the man, her bow dropping off her shoulder.  The Elezen woman's face held extreme fury as she planted her foot in the ground, and with a firm swing, whipped the palm of her hand across Thancred's face with a sickening crack.  She found that he hadn’t moved to intercept or dodge it, but he only turned to look at her with understanding.  He knew why he had deserved it.  It was because of a broken promise he made to her before the Scions' names were trod in the mud.  He remembered it very clearly.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Thancred, please!”  Kyrie’s pleas were piercing his heart, much more painful than the arrow that had struck his knee.  “You promised!  You promised you wouldn’t leave!”  A foolish promise to a girl he never had the balls to confess to._

_“Kyrie, you must away.  I would not have you trapped for eternity with Y'shtola and I.  God’s forbid,” Thancred muttered to himself, watching as the Elezen struggled towards him.  The water rose to just past her ankles and he realized then how small she was.  Kyrie managed to push her way into his arms, the tears falling down those oh so beautiful pale cheeks of hers.  He couldn’t help but thumb away some of them, holding her close as the light grew ever brighter._

_“Thancred..”  The small sniffle was barely heard before she uttered her confession.  A confession that elated him, yet his heart shattered at the thought of pushing her away from all this.  “Thancred, I love you.. I always have.”  It was just then, the bard yanked her face to his, crushing his mouth against hers.  His lips parted hers passionately, his tongue going to slide against hers before he pulled away, pressing one more kiss goodbye to her delicate mouth._

_He shoved her away.  “Run, Kyrie.  Run.”  When she refused to move, he screamed at her.  “You must leave us, Kyrie!  You must help guide the will of Hydalen!!”  He then shoved her further to where the Elezen fell on her bottom, just as the light blinded her vision, and the tunnel collapsed on Thancred and Y'shtola.  The last thing he heard was her desperate, heartbroken cry, one that he would never forget and forgive himself for._

* * *

 

 

Kyrie Mayline's lips twitched as she searched for something to say, looking for anything other than him looking for her forgiveness.  She was fully aware of the Warrior of Light and the others looking in surprised, Alphinaud's eyes especially wide at the sudden aggression.  Not that Thancred seemed to care.  A calloused hand came to caress her face, his thumb running over her lower lip.  “Don’t touch me.”  The Elezen jerked away from him only to be crushed closer to him, and Kyrie had to crane her head to look at him. 

“Kyrie, just let me ex-“

“No.  I don’t want your explanations.  I want to be left alone.”  She jerked away from him and strode away, leaving the others to watch her as she left.  Her fists were clenched, and she picked her bow up before sprinting away.  Coerthas.  She must go to Province Point.  She had to talk to Haurchefant, her childhood friend, to tell him everything.  Even though he was gone, Kyrie knew that he would listen to everything that she said.  “I go to speak with Haurchefant,” she said with a soft voice, her eyes meeting Alphinaud’s.  “I shall reconvene with you at the Fortempts Manor.”  She strode away to a safe place, away from prying eyes as she had started to tune into the aether inside of her, envisioning Camp Dragonhead in her mind.  As quickly as she was gone, suddenly she was there, and from there, Kyrie had started to make her way to her destination. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was never a surprise to see Francois there.  He had visited Haurchefant’s grave almost every day since his burial, and it made Kyrie’s heart drop that she couldn’t have done the same.  The man had a smile on his face as the Elezen walked up, bowing her head in greeting.  She had stopped to grab an alpine coat to make sure she hadn’t gotten especially cold, for she all she really wanted was to sit back to back with her friend, like they always did, to gaze upon Ishgard together.  Francois had started to leave, grabbing her hand and squeezing her hand softly before making his way home.  Kyrie then had knelt in front of the grave, her gloved fingers skimming across the stone.

“Hello, dearest friend.”  Her whisper was so gentle, filled with love and tender care, the tears rolling down her face as she made her way to sit with her back to the grave.  Crossing her legs, Kyrie’s eyes went to gaze upon her home, the country she loved, the city she had grown up in.  She had done everything in her power to help her city, especially now that Aymeric had taken to govern the city in place of his father.  Thordan.  Kyrie could remember the events very clearly.  Watched as the Warrior of Light had walked onto the airship in total victory against the king and the Heavens Ward.  It was a while before she had started to speak.

“We found Thancred.  I…I don’t know how to feel.  I still love him.  But at the same time I still hate him.  I know…it was such a silly promise.  Yet…”  Kyrie sighed gently, drawing patterns into the cold snow.  She kept talking.  About what she said, and what Thancred did to save them from the Warriors of Darkness, down to the point where Francois had left her alone with him.  Only then did the words leave her.  She didn’t know what else to say besides that she was glad that she had someone that she trusted back in her life.  But at the same time, Kyrie wasn’t sure that she could trust him.

Gently, slowly, Kyrie had started to fall asleep against Haurchefant’s grave.  Her head lolled on her shoulder, and soon enough, she had fallen into the gentle depths of sleep, dreams of her and Thancred’s reunion playing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've just decided to give the Warrior of Light a name. His name is going to be Aeron. Character death, spoilers in this one if you are playing through the game. Just giving you a heads up. And smut is to be coming soon. Gotta get that slow build up, you know? ;)

She woke in front of a fire, shivering softly as her eyes fluttered open. She wore casual clothes, trousers with a shirt that opened at the top slightly. Kyrie tugged the blanket that was around her shoulders closer to her, and stared at the stone floor that wore an orangish glow. It wasn’t long before her ears perked, listening to heavy footsteps stop outside the door. A little struggle, a curse, and the door swung open only to be closed softly behind the person who came in. “Only you would fall asleep in the middle of Coerthas right before a blizzard.” His voice seemed to reverberate in the room as Thancred made his way over to her, placing a tea set on the table in front of the couch she was sitting on. It was all Kyrie could do to not make eye contact with the rogue, but it didn’t work when he sat next to her suddenly. His one brown eye held her jade pair, and she could see him pleading silently. “You need to drink some tea, darling, or you’ll never get warm.”

“You know what I need?” she retorted. “I need you to-“

“I’m not leaving Kyrie. Not until we set some things straight. We need to talk, and I’m not about to start chasing you around.” Thancred’s voice was firm, and Kyrie’s eyebrows puckered softly. She watched as he poured her tea into a smaller cup, handled the sugar and milk just as she liked it. After all this time, he still remembered. Handing it to her, Thancred started to talk. “I never...got to tell you I loved you back.” Her lips had reached her tea cup at that point, and she almost dropped the cup all over her lap if Thancred hadn’t been there to steady her. His hands gently took the cup from hers as Kyrie began to shake, her pair moving up to cover her face. It had turned red, and it was rather evident by how her pointed ears had flushed as well. Thancred reached a hand up to her hair, petting it softly before he set the cup down on the table and went to go pry her hands from her face.

“Why now..” she whispered. “Why would you tell me now? Instead of right before…” A tear fell from the corner of her eye, and Thancred quickly captured it with a quick swipe of his thumb. His fingers softly traced her jawline, around her lips, the creases under her eyes.

“It didn’t occur to me until I had come out of the lifestream. The first thought I had wasn’t about the where all the others were, it was about you, about what I had done, what was said…” His hands retreated from her face, and he went to look to the fire. “You were all I thought about in Dravania. You came before all the others, even Minfilia. I broke such a silly promise that I should never have made, because I knew it would happen at some point and I knew it would hurt you. I never wanted that for you.”

“That was a silly promise, you said.. You may be right.. Even if it was, you still know how much it meant to me. For you to be there when I needed you.” Her fists had clenched. “And then you weren’t. You weren’t there when…when…” Kyrie’s voice wavered.

“When Haurchefant was killed?” Her fellow Archon finished her sentence. “You’re right. I wasn’t there. Alphinaud and Aeron told me what happened. Told me he died in your arms. And you screamed. You screamed, and you cried, and you desperately wished for him to wake up. That was the moment you realized you didn’t have anyone that you could fall back on.” He heaved a sigh. “I was going to pay him a visit as well, and I said so before they stopped me and told me everything. It was….hard hearing what they had to say. I’m…I’m so sorry, Kyrie. Truly.” Thancred’s eye sought out hers once more, and her jade orbs were over flowing. A small whimper was ripped from her throat before a sob came right after it, Thancred immediately pulling her into his embrace. He hugged her so tight and he didn’t let go as she cried for hours into his shoulder. The Elezen was reliving the whole scene again.

* * *

 

_The magic had pierced through his shield, and had blown through his chest. Kyrie had grown cold, watching as Haurchefant’s shield dropped, and the man who held it right beside it. She screamed his name, breaking out of Aymeric’s grasp as she sprinted towards her childhood friend, tripping along the way. She slid to her knees, not caring for the bruises and scrapes that she would have. All she wanted was to make sure that Haurchefant was okay. From the looks of the blood that dripped from his mouth and his pale face, she knew he wouldn’t live. Haurchefant coughed up blood, and Kyrie’s gloved hands went to hold his face, stumbling over her words, repeating that he was going to be okay, that they would be home soon. With piercing blue eyes, he stared at her and only smiled. “Kyrie…much thanks….for your kind words… But..” Another cough stole his words from him, and soon Aeron and the others were beside him as well._

_“You… are unharmed? F-Forgive me… I could not bear the thought of…of…” Aeron took his hand with a pained expression on his face. “Oh.. Do not look at me so…” Haurchefant looked up to the Warrior with admiration, and Kyrie could start to feel her hands shake even harder as she held him. “A smile better suits a hero.” Then Haurchefant was gone. The young lord went limp in her arms, and she couldn’t hold back the screams. The deafening screams that made everyone pull back and look at her with such worry. She couldn’t stop them, no matter how hard she tried._

* * *

 

“Kyrie…come back to me, dove.” The girl didn’t even realize that Thancred had pushed her back and started to shake her softly to bring her back to reality. “It’s okay… You aren’t there anymore…. I’m here now… I’m here..” Kyrie’s eyes focused on the rogue before her, looked him up and down before she thrust herself in his arms, shaking. Her hate for Thancred was instantly forgotten in that moment. She flinched as his lips glided against her ear, his fingers combing through her hair. “May I?” he asked in a deep and loving tone, waiting for her okay. The Elezen girl hesitantly nodded her head, and the rogue pulled back from her, running his mouth against her cheeks, under her eyes, until he came to the corner of her mouth. Slowly, he pressed a gently kiss to each corner before his mouth met hers, only gently. But it was Kyrie that pressed her lips harder against his, and he pushed her back into the couch, hovering over her slightly.

“I don’t…” Thancred’s hand slowly slid up from her hip to her waist, his warm hand slipping up her shirt. “Do…Do you want this..” His head dipped down to her neck, and Kyrie let out soft whimpers of pleasure, her fingers going to tangle in his silvery hair to keep him in place.

“I…I do want this…but…N..Not here. Not on the couch.”

“Bed it is then.” He lifted the archer in his arms easily, carrying her over before dropping her on the bed behind the couch, going to undo his armor and shirt. Thancred eyed her gently before revealing his bare chest to her. With a devious, yet charming smirk, he put one knee on the bed, removing his boots as he did so.

“Shall we get started then?”


End file.
